Captured
by MechanicalPrincess
Summary: A team from the sand village set out on a mission to locate the Akatsuki. When captured the team leader along with her students are interrogated for any information they can squeeze out of them. While Pein and Madara play good cop/ bad cop with the leader until she breaks. Rated M for violence and sex. Madara X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Chapter 1**

Gaara strode into the dining room. Laid out on the dark walnut table was a full meal. Only two places were set. His daughter Kaya was standing behind her chair, her hands on the back rest, smiling. He knew that this dinner was going to come with a price.

"I hope you're hungry." Kaya greeted him as he took his place at the head of the table. He stared at her, thinking about what she could possibly want so much to go through all this trouble.

"How was your day?" She asked, trying to actually sound interested about it. Gaara could tell this was just a formality.

"Fine." He kept his answer simple. More interested in what she wanted, he decided to not drag out the details of his day. Kaya took in a breath and sat down at her seat. Gaara started to dish food onto his plate.

"My team has been making a lot of progress," She started, as she started to fill her plate. Gaara looked up at her, not entirely sure where this was going yet.

"And, we were wondering if it would be possible at all… to get a B ranked mission." Kaya set her fork down, holding her breath. Gaara sat up and took a sip from his tea. This was his baby girl. He never wanted her to become a ninja, but he wanted to give her everything she wanted. He knew this was going to happen eventually. Setting his cup back down, he sighed.

"Alright." Gaara looked at his daughter to see her face light up. Kaya jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed like a child. He hugged her back. At times it was hard to believe that this young woman was one of his top jonin, and not his little girl anymore.

"I love you so much." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too honey." He hoped he wasn't making a mistake giving her team a B mission. Yes they were good, yes they had a great teacher, yes they still were immature at times. Kaya sat back down in her chair, she wasn't really hungry any more, all she wanted to do was go tell her team the news. Gaara started going through his mental list of possible missions to send her on. One came to mind, it was an incomplete mission. It was an exciting one, one that many of his people would fight over. This particular mission was dangerous, if done properly, there would be no need for contact with anyone. Though there was a high risk of running into the wrong person.

Gaara was sitting in his office watching the sun rise though his windows. The folder containing the information for his draughts mission was laid out on his wooden desk. It wasn't too late to change his mind, but he knew she would never get over it if he went back on his word.

Kaya walked into her father's office. He was drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning." She smiled, sitting on the chair that was placed in front of his desk, looking at the papers that were spread out.

"Are you sure your team is ready for this?" He asked one last time.

"I am positive." Kaya said confidently.

"Alright," He pushed a map towards her. " I am giving your team an incomplete mission to finish." Kaya looked slightly disappointed.

"The last team to be given this mission was unable to complete it, and I am hoping that your team is able to finish the job." Gaara continued. "Your team will locate and map the exact location of the Akatsuki compound."

Kaya stared at the map, studying the trails laid out that had been taken and nothing found.

"I feel that the Akatsuki poses a threat, and I feel it would be a benefit to our village to know their exact location." He continued to explain. "It will take a few extra days for travel, but I am confident that your team will be able to finish."

"Thank you." She looked up at her father.

"I love you." He said calmly, it was a scary thought sending his only daughter on a mission like this.

"I love you too." Kaya stood up and hugged her father. "I should find my team and head out."

"Be safe." He hugged her tightly.

"I always am." She tucked the map in the pocket before leaving his office.

Kaya headed to the field behind the academy where she normally met up with her team. The three were there alright, and full of energy. Etsuo and Ryoma were wrestling on the ground and Yori was standing over them criticizing them as if she was their mother. If her father would see her team like this, he would never ever give them anything more than a D mission.

"Hey!" Kaya barked at the three. Yori's head snapped up. Etsuo and Ryoma stopped rolling around and looked over at their sensei.

"We have a mission, and I am not sure if you guys can handle it, maybe I should just decline it." Kaya leaned on a tree.

"Ohhh come on, we can do it." Etsuo whined, standing up.

"What is the mission?" Ryoma stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Well, with a little begging I was able to get a B mission." Kaya had a huge smile on her face, she was so excited for this.

"Tell us what it is!" Yori squealed.

"We need to find and map the exact location of the Akatsuki base." Kaya pulled out the incomplete map her father had given to her.

"Awesome!" Ryoma smiled.

"This mission will take a few days, so go home, pack what you will need and meet me back here in one hour." Kaya checked her watch.

"Got it." Etsuo said before running off with the rest of his team.

Kaya jumped up into the tree and reviewed the map, she hoped that her team could complete this mission. Her father never stated why the other team was unable to finish the mission. What if they were killed during the mission. But then how would they have their unfinished map. So therefore they must have just gave up. Kaya felt nervous, maybe she shouldn't of asked for this mission.

Author's Note

This story has been bouncing around in my head for a month or two now. I kept changing my mind on so many of the details and kept coming up with different ideas. This is the start, and I have only the second chapter mentally planned out, after that I'm clueless.

Please leave your thoughts : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured**

**Chapter 2**

Kaya was walking through the thick woods with her three students, Yori, Etsuo, and Ryoma. The three seemed so excited to be on their first B mission. Yori had told them earlier how proud her father was that their team moved up. Etsuo seemed to feel that the team deserved this mission a long time ago. Ryoma was thrilled about it. He always wanted a chance to prove that he was a great ninja.

Kaya stood still for a moment, the trail started to fade into the distance. The sun was setting and a thick layer of fog was setting in. Etsuo looked at the compass.

"I think we need to head a little more to the left." He pointed out on the map.

"I think we need to set up camp." Ryoma plopped down onto the ground leaning on a tree.

"Let's just go a little farther." Etsuo said, glaring at Ryoma being lazy. Kaya looked around the area, she couldn't see anything but trees and fog moving in. She figured that they were far enough from the Akatsuki base to sleep in this spot.

"We are going to camp here for tonight." Kaya decided, throwing her backpack down by a tree. She began kicking small rocks and pinecones out of the space she decided she would sleep.

"It is almost nine, so we will rotate shifts on the hour, If you see anything wake us all up. Etsuo, you will start, followed by Yori, then Ryoma, I'll go after him. We will start again as soon as the sun comes up."

Everyone, except Etsuo settled in for the night. Kaya took one last look at the unfinished map before tucking it away.

Etsuo paced around the area. It was starting to get creepy. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep.

When it came time for Ryoma to take his shift he groggily leaned on his tree staring around the area. He heard a small crackle of leaves in the distance. Ryoma pulled out a kunai and took a defensive stance. A small ground squirrel ran past their camp. He sighed and put away the Kunai. There was no one out her except them. He decided it would be safe to sit down and relax. Within a few minutes Ryoma was out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasori and Deidara were headed back to the base after a long mission. Deidara was dragging his feet along, trying to keep up with his partner.

Sasori stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like there was something ahead of them. Something like people, several of them.

"Brat!" Sasori growled in a hushed tone, slugging Deidara in the stomach to get his attention.

"What?" Deidara groaned grabbing his stomach.

"Look, what are they doing this close to the base?" Sasori started to give himself a pat down looking for a vile.

"Maybe they are lost…. I don't know…" Deidara really didn't care, he just wanted to get back and go to bed.

"I don't think so, Leader is not going to like this." He pulled out a tube filled with a cloudy fluid.

"Danna…. What are you doing?" Deidara followed him over to the people sleeping. Sasori turned to him and put a finger to his lips. Carefully he opened the tube and went over to a woman with long red hair that was asleep, using her backpack as a pillow. She was most likely their teacher, and the biggest threat of them all. He placed his finger on her lower lip and opened her mouth enough to get a few drops in. He did so on the other girl lying next to her, and the young boy that was also laying on the ground.

Sasori smirked as he went over to the kid that was sitting against the tree, slouching. He must have been their look out…. Well not anymore. He slipped a few drops into his mouth too.

"Danna, what does that do to them?" Deidara asked, getting closer.

"Paralyzes them, but we need to get them back to the base soon before it wears off, or it will be more of a challenge." Sasori caped the tube and put it away.

Deidara went over by the older woman. It looked like she has something on her forehead. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. There was the same marking on her forehead that Gaara had. He grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her head a little bit.

"Danna… Do you think she is related to that Gaara bastard?" Deidara smirked.

"Most likely." Sasori glanced over, at his partner and the girl.

"Alright, let's get them to the base, I'll take the two guys, and you got those two." He motioned to the girls. Sasori forced the two to stand and start walking forward using chakra strings to manipulate them as if they were is puppets. Deidara grabbed an arm of both girls and started dragging their bodies, struggling more than his partner.

Once they finally had dragged the four bodies back to their base and had locked them in cells in the basement Deidara announced that he was done for the night.

"I don't care anymore un, I'm going to go take a shower and sleep." He said firmly and turned to leave the basement.

"I'll join you soon, I just have to inform Pein about this." Sasori said, slamming the bar door shut on the cell that held the eldest woman of the group. She was defiantly one to keep an eye on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured**

**Chapter 3**

Kaya started to slowly come to. Her entire body ached, especially her right shoulder, it felt like it had been dislocated. The air was cold, and ground felt… different. Kaya went to stretch, realizing that her body couldn't move. Something wasn't right, she couldn't feel her chakra. Her arms were secured down at her sides and her legs were also secured together. She could feel that she was laying on an angle, her head on the lower part. Kaya felt at the surface she was on, it was cold metal. There was a dim light bulb in the center of the ceiling of the room, giving off a dull yellow glow.

"Good morning Sunshine." A man's voice said from the side of her. She tried to look around, but couldn't see where he was. She felt him trace his fingers on her collar bone.

"I just have a few questions for you, that's all." He stepped more into the light. Kaya squinted to make out his face. His hair was spiky and looked a little orange. He had a few piercings on his face, well more than just a few.

"What village are you from?" He asked, taking his hand off her. Kaya didn't respond. She could hear other voices. They were echoing, like they were from down a long hall. The voices sounded a lot like her students, it sounded a lot like them arguing.

"Hm… Well I already know you are from." The man stated, moving to the other side of her. Kaya looked at him confused.

"Your headband… Sand Village." His face hovered over hers.

"What is your name?" He asked another question. Kaya still kept her mouth shut. The man paused for a moment. His hand brushed her bangs to the side. Kaya knew what he was looking at.

"I only know of one other person with that mark, you must be tied to him somehow." He continued to talk. Kaya kept a straight face.

"Are you able to talk?" His next question was. Kaya ignored him.

"Deidara, go ahead." The man stepped back. Kaya tried to look around, she had not noticed there was another man in the room with them. He stepped next to her. He had long blond hair, and a slender figure. The blond laid a small towel over her face. Kaya suddenly realized what he was doing. She took in a deep breath and held it, keeping her eyes tightly closed. A hand was placed on her forehead and water started to pour on her face. Kaya started to cough and tried to turn her head to the side. The water stopped and the towel was removed. Kaya was gasping for air.

"What were you doing in my area of the forest?" The first man asked. Kaya refused to talk.

"I am sure the rest of your team will be willing to talk, but Deidara, why don't you spend some time with her, just in case she changes her mind." The first man walked out of the room. Kaya turned her head to look at the Deidara guy. He was grinning. The towel was placed back over her face. As the water started to pour again over her face she tried to kick loose the leg restraints. He held her head still as he poured the rest of the pitcher of water on her face. She tried to jerk her head away but couldn't. Deidara held the damp towel over her face for a few extra moments before removing it.

"Have anything to say un?" The blond threw the towel in the corner. Kaya coughed a little.

"Fine then un, We will check back with you in a day or two." He said, leaving the room. Kaya panicked a little on the inside. A day or two? They were going to leave her tied to this table on this angle? She rested her head back. The straps holding her wrists down where tight with no room to budge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured **

**Chapter 4**

Kaya was not sure what time of day it was. It was pitch black in the cell she was in. Still strapped down to the table, her body ached. She could no longer hear her team mates bickering from down the hall. Maybe they were dead… maybe they were just sleeping… maybe they were gone. There was a click sound that echoed down the hall and the lights slowly flickered on. Her cell door slid open. A man wearing the same black cloak with the red clouds like the other men walked over to her.

"How are you?" He asked her, leaning over her. He has an orange color mask that was pushed up on the top of his head.

"My legs are a little numb, but I am fine." Kaya replied with a little attitude.

"If I untie you are you going to try to fight me?" He grabbed her chin.

"Only if you swing first." She jerked her head away from his hand. He began to untie her wrists. Kaya sat up as her wrists were free. The man went to her ankles and began to untie them. She felt a little dizzy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, helping her stand up.

"Yes." She gripped his hands as the feeling came back to her legs.

"Let's go upstairs."

Kaya took a few steps. Her legs tingled as she followed him. What was upstairs? He was probably just moving her to a different cell or something. As he went up a stair case and through a door they were in a dim lit hall way. The walls were a warm tan color and hard wood floor. This did not look like he was moving her to a different cell. He walked up to one of the doors and opened it with a key. The man held the door open and directed her to go in. She walked in. The room was a bedroom, most likely this man's bedroom. Great. Kaya turned around to face him. He was locking the door and turned back to her smiling.

"Would you like to take a shower?" He asked.

"Not with you." She said sharply.

"By yourself." He added. She was really testing his patients. This was going to be harder than he expected.

"That would be nice." Her face was a blank slate. She was careful not to show him any emotion.

"Bathroom is right in there." He pointed to a door. "Towels are in the cabinet under the sink."

Kaya walked into the bathroom not saying another word to the man. She closed the door behind her and began to undress and threw her clothing into a pile. A hot shower would feel good. It had been days since she had a real shower. Kaya turned on the hot water and stepped in. She stood there for a few minutes letting the water massage her back. There were a few different bottles on the shelf in the shower. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and put a generous amount in her hand and lathered it into her bright red hair.

The door opened and she heard the hinge creek. Kaya was still, she was thinking he would do something like this.

"I have set some clothing for you on the counter." The man said, she heard the door shut again. Kaya was not sure she was alone, but continued on with her shower. As she was lathering her body up with soap a small item caught her eye. It was a razor. A cheap disposable razor. Those blades were sharp she remembered from when she started shaving her legs as a pre teen and always cut herself up with those damn things. She finished her shower in a hurry and climbed out, wrapping up in a towel. Kaya looked at the clothing he had set out for her. On top of the pile was a bra. It was black and lacy. What a fucking pervert she thought. There was even matching underwear. She looked at the tag of the bra, it was even her size… how would he know her size… that was creepy. There was also a simple black dress. She put on the outfit. The dress hugged her figure perfectly. Kaya did her best to dry her hair and finger comb it out. She went back into the shower and grabbed the razor. Kaya had an idea. She started to pry on the cheap plastic till it snapped. Carefully she pulled a blade out and set it on the counter. If he caught her she would be dead. She decided to wrap the rest of the mangled razor in toilet paper and threw it in the small trash can next to the toilet. Kaya held the blade, wondering how to conceal in on her body. She looked down the front of her dress, her cleavage was exposed. Carefully she put the blade between her body and the underwire of the bra.

Kaya looked at herself in the mirror. She gave it a small wiggle, the blade was secure. Giving her hair a ruffle she went into the bedroom. The man had set up a small table in the room. There were two chairs and a white table cloth over the table. Two dinner plates were set out with silver covers over them. He had put a bottle of wine in a ice bucket with two glasses set to the side.

"Have a seat." The man pulled a chair out for her. She did not trust him, but sat down anyways. He pulled the covers off of the plates and went and sat in the other chair.

"Tell me your name." The man poured the wine, handing her a glass.

"Is that the price of this meal?" She glared at him as she took a small sip.

"No, but I would like to know the name of the lady I am dining with this evening." He gave her a nice smile. Kaya felt just a little guilty, he was being so nice, but she knew this was all a little act to get her to talk. They already figured out they could drown her before she would say a damn thing.

"My name is Rin, what is your name?" She replied, hoping he would buy it.

"Madara." He said back, taking a bite of the food. Madara watched her eat, he could tell she was really hungry.

"So how did you end up here?" Madara asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up in one of the cells, not sure how I got here." She smirked. That was not the answer he was looking for.

"What was the mission your team was given?"

"I can't tell you that." She smiled, drinking more of the wine.

"Don't worry I won't be offended if you had to assassinate one of us."

"Don't worry, We would not waste our time with you or the rest of your little group."

Madara was getting a little tense. She was a little sassy. He gave her a few more minutes to eat. Madara refilled her glass, maybe if she got a little drunk she might talk more.


End file.
